Accessories
Accessories often play an important part to Lady Gaga's outfits. Notable Accessories *Teacups *Wheelchairs 2008 Haus inventions.jpg|Haus Headset (Haus of Gaga) PokerFace1.jpg|Mirrored Mask (Haus of Gaga) Disco Bra.jpg|Disco Bra|link=http://ladygaga.wikia.com/wiki/Disco_Bra Disco Glove.png|Disco Glove GlassesplusStick.png|Disco Stick Brian Lichtenberg Tri Triangle necklace.png|(Brian Lichtenberg) Chanel red scarf.jpg|(Chanel) Swarovski Fever Ring.jpg|(Swarovski) 2009 7-26-09 Oliver Rauh 006.jpg|Faceless (Louis Mariette) With Perez.jpg|Patent Leather Fishnet Headmask (Junko Shimada) Hotel Gluttony Spiked Mask.png|Spiked Mask (Hotel Gluttony) Hotel_Gluttony_Panthom_Mask.jpg|Phantom Mask (Hotel Gluttony) House of Blueeyes Spring Summer 2010 Gold mask.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (House of Blueeyes) Marc Jacobs after party 3.jpg|Lace Mask (Haus of Gaga) Casio Baby G Watch.png|Watch (Casio Baby G) Braphoto.jpg|Pyro-Bra (Haus of Gaga) Agent Provocateur Swarovski Crystal Whip.jpg|(Agent Provocateur) Andreas Eberharter Couture 2009 Aluminum Cuff.jpg|(Andreas Eberharter) Angel Jackson Patent Luxor Tote.jpg|Patent Luxor Tote (Angel Jackson) Aminaka Wilmont Fall 2009 Necklace.png|Necklace (Aminaka Wilmont) Valentino Spring 2010 Couture Gloves.png|Spring/Summer 2010 haute couture (Valentino) Louis Vuitton Fall 2009 Chain Daisy Necklace.jpg|Fall/Winter 209 (Louis Vuitton) Manish arora 2.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Manish Arora) Viktor & Rolf Spring 2009 Clutch.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Viktor & Rolf) Benjamin Cho Fall 2005 Crystal Necklace.jpg|Fall/Winter 2005 (Benjamin Cho) Spring Summer 2010 RTW GEmma Slack neck brace.png|Spring/Summer 2010 (Gemma Slack) Marc Jacobs Thrash Clutch.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Marc Jacobs) Disaya Teddy bear necklace.jpg|(Disaya) ASOS large cut glass stone ring.jpg|(ASOS) Atsuko Kudo Latex Rubber Ladies Driving Gloves.jpg|(Atsuko Kudo) Atsuko Kudo Latex Rubber Diana Lace Waspie.jpg|(Atsuko Kudo) Yves_Saint_Laurent_Muse_Handbag.jpg|(Yves Saint Laurent) Chanel Pre-Fall 2008 Brooch.jpg|2008 pre-fall (Chanel) Fendi Du Jour Patent Handbag.jpg|(Fendi) Chanel Classic Mini Flap Bag.jpg|(Chanel) Chanel Caviar Wallet on Chain.jpg|(Chanel) Hunting Season Duchess Bag.jpg|(Hunting Season) Gaga-marko-mitanovski-gloves2-500x375.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Marko Mitanovski) Hannah Marshall Fall Winter 2009 Harness.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Hannah Marshall) Franc Fernandez Clear Rubber Mask 001.jpg|(Franc Fernandez) 2010 Dagger Rosary Necklace.png|Daggar Rosary Necklace (Pamela Love) Sacred Heart Necklace.png|Sacred Heart Necklace (Pamela Love) Large Sacred Heart Necklace.png|Large Sacred Heart Necklace (Pamela Love) Viktor & Rolf face mask.png|Face Mask (Viktor & Rolf) Alexander McQueen Skull Scarf.png|Skull scarf (Alexander McQueen) 00660m.jpg|Ice Wrist Jewel (Chanel) 00340m.jpg|Necklace (Chanel) Ambush Design Eye got Ballz Ring.jpg|'Eye Got Ballz" Ring (Ambush Design) Fred Leighton Diamond Choker.jpg|(Fred Leighton) Piers Atkinson The Rani.jpg|Fall/Winter 2010 (Piers Atkinson) Piers Atkinson The Marlene.jpg|Fall/Winter 2010 (Piers Atkinson) Piers Atkinson Schiap.jpg|Fall/Winter 2010 (Piers Atkinson) Alexander Mcqueen Box Clutch.png|Fall/Winter 2011 (Alexander McQueen) Armani Prive Spring 2009 Couture Pearl Necklace.png|(Giorgio Armani) Fannie Schiavno Spring Summer 2010 01 Chains.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Fannie Schiavoni) Fannie Schiavno Spring Summer 2010 02 Chains.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Fannie Schiavoni) Disco Torch 4.jpg|(Haus of Gaga) Gianni-versace-vintage-bag.jpg|(Versace) On Aura Tout Vu Sketch.jpg|(On Aura Tout Vu) On Aura Tout Vu Fall Couture 2009 Saw.jpg|(On Aura Tout Vu) Michael Mouse Ring.png|(The Great Frog) Meat Purse.jpg|(Franc Fernandez) 00340m.jpg|Fall/Winter 2010 (Chanel) 00660m.jpg|Fall/Winter 2010 (Chanel) AlexisBittarSketch.jpg|(Alexis Bittar) GiuseppeZanotti4.jpg|(Giuseppe Zanotti) Chanel Jumbo Flap Bag.jpg|(Chanel) Chanel Pre-Fall 2010 'Take Away' Handbag.jpg|2010 pre-fall (Chanel) Chanel 2.55 Classic Flap Bag.jpg|(Chanel) 2011 Alexis Bittar Born This Way headpiece.jpg|(Alexis Bittar) Alexis Bittar Midnight Garden Ring.jpg|(Alexis Bittar) Triangle Earrings.png|Triangle Earrings (Pamela Love) GaGaCorlette2.jpg|Gloves (Corlette London) Roggykei Face Feather Necklace.jpg|Face (Roggykei) Salvatore Ferragamo Fall 2011 Houndstooth Print Clutch.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Salvatore Ferragamo) Tsumori Chisato Spring 2012 Parasol.png|Spring/Summer 2012 (Tsumori Chisato) Maria Francesca Pepe Veleno Rope Belt.png|Spring/Summer 2012 (Maria Francesca Pepe) Dents Ladies' Leather Driving Glove.png|(Dents) Alexandre Vauthier Fall 2011 Minaudiere.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Alexandre Vauthier) Louis Vuitton Spring 2011 Lace Fan.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Louis Vuitton) Louis Vuitton Monogram Canvas Case.jpg|(Louis Vuitton) Azzedine Alaia Peaked Corset Belt.jpg|(Azzedine Alaïa) versace-gold-bracelet.jpg|(Versace) Versace_Leopard_Print_Bag.png|(Versace)) Versace-FW2011-bag.jpg|(Versace) Versace_Oval_Clutch.png|(Versace) Various_Versace_accessories.png|(Versace) 6-29-11 SMAPxSMAP 4.jpg|(Versace) 7-11-11 Hot 30 Countdown with Matty and Maude.jpg|(Versace) July 18 - Leaving Z100 Studios.jpg|(Versace) Attending Britney Spears' concert in Atlantic City (06-08-11).jpg|(Versace) 22 August 2011 001.png|(Versace) Christian Lacroix Lucite Cross.jpg|(Christian Lacroix) Miriam Salat Earrings 001.jpg|(Miriam Salat) 6-8-11 Volker Hinz 006.jpg|(Void of Course) Void of Course Nail-Less Latex Gloves.png|(Void of Course) Erickson-beamon-gold-digger-ring-profile.jpg|(Erickson Beamon) Erickson-beamon-fall-2011-necklace-profile.jpg|(Erickson Beamon) Lacrasia Judas Gloves.jpg|(LaCrasia Gloves) LaCrasia White Fringe Leather Gauntlet.jpg|(LaCrasia Gloves) LaCrasia Leopard Print Velvet Gloves.jpg|(LaCrasia Gloves) LaCrasia Lace-up Half-finger Gloves.jpg|(LaCrasia Gloves) LaCrasia Gloves Born This Way.jpg|(LaCrasia Gloves) Erickson Beamon Mist of Avalon bodt jewel.jpg|(Erickson Beamon) Marianna Harutunian cross cuff.jpg|(Marianna Harutunian) 291995849.jpg|(Marianna Harutunian) Marianna Harutunian cross ring.jpg|(Marianna Harutunian) Lady Gaga - Judas 326.jpg|(Haus of Gaga) Ryan Jordan SS 12 Powermesh Corset.jpg|Spring/Summer 2012 (Ryan Jordan) Dog Harajuku Gloves.jpg|Harajuku (Dog) Chanel Sunburst CC Logo Dangling Earrings.jpg|(Chanel) Chanel Vintage Flower Shape Pearl Earrings.jpg|(Chanel) Chanel Vintage Gold Earrings.jpg|(Chanel) Vendestia ladygaga unicorn necklace.jpg|Unicorn Canibal (Vendestia) Giuseppe-zanotti-choker-bustier-necklace-gallery.jpg|(Giuseppe Zanotti) Chanel Mademoiselle Bag with a CC Pendant.jpg|(Chanel) Chanel Brooch.jpg|(Chanel) Chanel Vanity Cosmetic Case Bag.jpg|(Chanel) Chanel Pearl Double C Necklace.png|(Chanel) Solange Azagury-Partridge Hot Lips 18-karat White Gold Ruby Ring.jpg|(Solange Azagury-Partridge) Rodrigo Otazu Freedom Earrings.jpg|(Swarovski) 2012 Chanel Pearl Door Knockers Earrings.jpg|(Chanel) 4-20-12 Seoul Airport 2.jpg|(Haus of Gaga) Christian Lacroix Heart Earrings.jpg|(Christian Lacroix) Gianni Versace Mistress Bag.jpg|(Versace) Chanel chain belt.jpeg|(Chanel) Uriel Salas Justice accessories.jpg|(Uriel Salas) Giorgio Armani Clutch with resin detail.jpg|(Giorgio Armani) Alexander McQueen Fall Winter 2012 Fur Pom Pom Laser Cut Gloves.jpg|Fall/Winter 2012 (Alexander McQueen) Alexander McQueen chain-embellished bridle leather belt.jpg|(Alexander McQueen) Category:Fashion